


The Favored One

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Prostitution, F/M, Pre-New 52
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-05
Updated: 2007-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: In an alternate universe where Tamaran conquered Earth, Kory and Dick have a different kind of relationship. Unfortunately, pesky anti-human movements threaten the stability of the Princess and her favorite concubine.





	The Favored One

Princess Koriand'r leaned backwards onto her silken sheets, pulling her beloved one's head deeper into her as she went. Taking over Earth had been the best idea her people had ever had. Not only did the fiercest of them make the best warriors in the Tamaranean armies, but the humans were among the better lovers as well. She became increasingly convinced of this truth as Richard's tongue delved further and his fingers sank into the warm flesh of Koriand'r's thighs, leaving brand new marks where the old ones had long since scabbed over and healed.

X'Hal, she was going to miss this after tomorrow.

As her second climax of the night overtook her, she dug her fingers into his scalp, mindful of his human frailties, allowing her voice and fingers both to give sound to the pleasure coursing through her body. Like the good little concubine that he was, Richard waited until her breathing had calmed before sliding up next to her.

"Did I please you, My Princess?" Koriand'r's favorite asked, lying his head between her breasts and smiling at her with the same delightful grin that had made his parents such wonderful court jesters.

She would miss the grin after tomorrow as well.

"You were perfect, My Richard," she assured, brushing the dark locks away from his forehead, memorizing the texture and color of his human hair between her fingers.

"I aim to serve, My Princess," her favorite vowed. Koriand'r sighed and pushed herself further into voluminous cushions as she postponed the bad news long enough for her favorite to lick away the sweat casting a silvery sheen over her golden skin.

"I know you do." Koriand'r finally took pity on her favorite and tilted his chin up to meet hers, signaling that his servitude was finished for the night... at least for now. No doubt the shortness of their session confused him, and that confusion spread over the wrinkles in his forehead as he furrowed his brow. She didn't give him time to voice his confusion as she said reluctantly, "That's what makes my news so difficult to share."

"What is it, My Princess? Have I done something to offend?" Her favorite's need to please was legendary, even among the other members of her court. And if it was not for the duty that bound her to her people, Koriand'r would not have done anything to betray that need.

"No, my Richard. It is nothing you have done," Koriand'r promised. "It is not your fault that you were born of human heritage."

"The anti-human movement? Is that what is bothering you, My Princess? I'm sure it will pass over. It is not the first movement against my kind in your empire's history."

"No, it is not. But it _is_ the first such movement since I have been betrothed to Karras."

"You are worried about _him_ , My Princess?" Only her favorite could sound both deferential and indignant at the same time. "But you are the heir to the thrown, my lady."

"Yes, but he does not care for your kind." She did not mention that Karras was none too fond of her closeness with Richard either. Such jealousy was ... unseemly among Kory's people, but that wasn't really a concern for Karras. "And he has used the anti-human movement as an excuse to stir my people's distrust. Several have expressed concern about human... contamination of the throne."

"Me, in other words."

"Among others, yes." She'd miss the other human lovers in her harem after tomorrow as well, but not nearly as strongly as she would miss Richard.

Her favorite pulled away only slightly, propping his head upon hands that had so enthusiastically caressed her moments before. "What do you intend to do, My Princess?"

"You're to be shipped to Ryand'r's brothel after breakfast," Koriand'r responded simply, holding down an unseemly, unprincess-like wince at the horror that crossed his face.

"My Princess, we have been playmates since we were both old enough to walk. For you to ship me off to be used by...by anyone willing to pay a price... away from my _family_..." The eyes were not wet, but it was the first time Koriand'r had ever seen fear overtake them.

"I do not need to be reminded of our history, Richard." She remembered clearly the bond that had developed from the first time the only child of her parents' favorite entertainment tumbled into her arms. She'd been only four, and the definition of their play had definitely changed, yet the joy he'd brought her hadn't. "It is because of that relationship that I send you to my brother's brothel, and _not_ to my sister's pleasure world, as Karras would prefer."

In her brother's care, her favorite would be used and passed among the lowliest, and dirtiest of her empire's citizens. But he would not be abused and he would receive adequate food and shelter. The same could not be said of the poor creatures unlucky enough to find their way into her sister's clutches.

She allowed her tone to be regal, inflicting the command that he had been trained to obey from birth. Richard lowered his eyes, and let his fingers trail along the fold of the sheets beneath them. "In that case... I am grateful for your mercy, My Princess."

His tone was too full of dread to contain gratitude, though Koriand'r understood that well. She worried briefly that her pampered favorite had been too spoiled during his stay with her. Such entitlement to the indulgences that she had permitted would be cause for swift punishment under her brother's command.

But it was far too late to worry about that now. All she could do was hope for the best - her duty to her people didn't allow anything more. She could hope that Richard was flexible enough to adjust to his new surroundings.

In the meantime, Koriand'r pulled her favorite closer to her, and bid him to begin his worship anew. Dawn was still several hours away, and the princess was determined that her last memories of Richard would be happy ones.


End file.
